Sherlock, John est là pour toi (JohnLockStradeArty)
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: Alors que John et Sherlock développent leur relation, ils reçoivent une visite de Greg, suivi de près par Jim. La situation se corse.


John soupira.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de sa vie, de son travail stressant, mais surtout de lui-même.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que le grand détective Sherlock Holmes avait fait son come back sur la scène du crime, et sa célébrité allait grandissante.

Sherlock Holmes.

Ils nourrissaient une amitié profonde. Juste une putain d'amitié. John leva les yeux au ciel. Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Quand on parlait du loup…

Sherlock entra clopin-clopant dans la pièce, puis, sans adresser un regard à John, se dirigea vers on fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber.

« Tu vois, quand tu pars sans moi, tu reviens systématiquement blessé » commenta John d'une voix sombre, comme pour lui faire remarquer son impolitesse.

« Tais toi, John Watson, je dois réfléchir. »

Sur ces mots, il joignit ses mains, puis ferma les yeux, ignorant la présence de son colocataire. Le soupira. Comment peut-on s'attacher autant à une personne si désagréable ?

John se racla la gorge.

Ce petit air supérieur qu'arborait presque perpétuellement son colocataire, ne le délaissant qu'en de rares occasions, où ses sentiments surpassaient sa raison, l'énervait jusqu'au plus au point.

Il claqua le livre qu'il était en train de lire, et se posta devant le fauteuil du détective, tandis qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux. Se laisser aller un moment ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il réfléchirait à la teneur de ses sentiments plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait simplement envie d'effacer cet air supérieur du visage de Sherlock.

Déterminé à lui faire remarquer que son petit jeu l'exaspérait, John éternua bruyamment afin de tirer Sherlock de son palais mental. Le sociopathe ouvrit les paupières et fixa John.

« Plaît-il ?

-Sherlock Holmes tu vas me faire l'honneur de m'attribuer un peu de ton temps. Et tu sais, la frime, on en a déjà parlé. Arrête ça » maugréa John.

Sherlock le toisait d'un regard provocateur.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. »

John approcha subitement son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock. L'asocial rougit alors violemment, mais s'appliqua à garder une expression imperturbable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, John ? »

Ledit John lui répondit en chuchotant :

« Ça se voit pas ? »

Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté.

La situation ne devait pas lui échapper. Mais quelle situation ?

Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais en vain. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par le visage de John. Quel était ce sentiment insidieux, dont il ne comprenait ni le fond ni la forme ? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'une telle intensité.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil. Cette situation était si embarrassante. Plus les seconde s'écoulaient, plus John se rapprochait de lui et grimpait sur le fauteuil. Sherlock se crispa et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte que John exerçait sur lui. Il le retenait avec conviction. Mais au-delà du fait que Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir, ce qu'il ressentait le déstabilisait davantage. Le sociopathe prit son destin en main.

Sherlock se redressa et, sans attendre la réaction de John, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

John sursauta. Il ne s'était réellement pas attendu à ça. Il avait simplement cherché à attirer l'attention du détective. Et maintenant…

Il y a seulement quelques secondes, ils étaient chacun dans leurs fauteuils, à se toiser du regard, et là…

John ferma les yeux et répondit à Sherlock par un autre baiser passionné.

La situation était si bien engagée, pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ?

Sherlock était totalement perturbé. Lui qui parvenait à tirer des conclusions logiques de n'importe quoi n'arrivait même plus à former une phrase cohérente dans sa tête.

John ne semblait pas si troublé. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Mais c'était une grande première pour Sherlock. Il ne savait que faire. Il craignait de faire un faux pas, de repousser John. Malgré toutes les idées qui se bousculaient dans son crâne, il n'avait aucunement l'envie que ce moment si délicieux cesse. Sherlock passa sa main dans la chevelure de son partenaire.

« John… »

Watson interrompit sa phrase en enlaçant Sherlock avec tendresse.

« Sherly, si on continuait ça dans ta chambre ? » marmonna John.

Les deux hommes allèrent jusqu'à la chambre sans cesser de s'embrasser, étroitement enlacés. John ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied (badasserie) et Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais elle était ouv… »

John le fit taire d'une main sur la bouche.

« Tais toi. »

Il poussa Sherlock sur le lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Sherlock regardait le blond faire, sans oser esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se contentait d'apprécier la caresse des mains de John sur sa poitrine, son ventre, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de réprimer quelques gémissements qui le faisaient encore plus rougir, tant il se méprisait de tomber si bas… Dans les bas fonds de l'esprit humain. Mais, lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre de John, il comprit que c'était plutôt très haut qu'ils allaient ce soir.

Sherlock ôta lentement le T-Shirt de John tout en l'embrasser. Celui-ci fut surpris que le sociopathe se montre si entreprenant. Le docteur passa sa main dans des endroits peu conventionnels (ses oreilles par exemple).

Sherlock était quelquefois gêné, car il n'avait pas prévu de passer une telle après-midi. Il attira John toujours plus près de lui, priant pour que ce contact dure une éternité. Alors que John envisageait de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux, la porte de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street s'ouvrit soudainement.

« SHERLOCK, JOHN ?! »

Les deux intéressés sursautèrent. Lestrade semblait se diriger vers la chambre du sociopathe.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un enquêteur enjoué et survolté qui brandissait une coupure de journal.

« Vous savez quoi ? On a retrouvé la piste de Jim M... »

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu, tandis qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui s'offrait à sa vision.

Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Lestrade se racla la gorge. **Sherlock ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir un lit jaune avec un papier peint bleu ! Quelle faute de goût !**

Il s'avança rageusement dans sa chambre et se posta devant le lit en en croisant les bras.

« Sherlock, John, sortez de là. Je vous emmène à Ikea parce-que là c'est plus possible.

Alors que Sherlock s'était refugié sous la couette pour cacher son corps d'Apollon auquel Greg n'aurait sûrement pas résisté, John peinait à remettre son haut. C'est alors que Lestade réalisa que les deux hommes venaient de partager un moment sans aucun doute très personnel.

« Mais.. What ? Vous faisiez quoi là, vous deux ? »

Greg se cache le visage pour que les deux tourtereaux ne devinent pas son sourire.

« Bah..Pas grand-chose » balbutia John.

Sherlock ne cessait de fixer son associé, un sourire aux lèvres. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il saisit Greg par la cravate et l'attira sur le lit, tentant de passer son autre main sous sa chemise. John s'empressa de bondir sur ces deux mâles en furie pour participer à cette fête improvisée.

Lestrade jeta un œil à son bout de pain.

« Pas mal Sherlock, je pensais pas que t'avais des talents de cuisinier. T'as mis quoi dedans ?

-Boh salade-tomate-oignon. Du classique. »

John rota.

« Bon après cet interlude pique-nique, si on enlevait le « pique »et qu'on revenait à quelque chose de plus sportif, histoire de bruler les graisses ? » s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

Sherlock, John et Greg étaient tous assis en tailleur sur le lit du sociopathe. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un déjeuner ordinaire. John avait ôté ses vêtements, ce qui témoignait de son enthousiasme et de son excitation.

« Faudrait que tu changes ton papier peint » commenta Lestrade.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.

« Nan. Yolo » rétorqua-t-il, trop occupé à ne pas faire tomber la sauce blanche de son sandwich sur le lit.

Alors que John mordait à pleine dent dans son hot-dog , Lestrade eut une irrépressible envie de chatouiller Watson.

« P'TAIN ARRÊTE ÇA GREG TU VAS ME METTRE DES MIETTES SUR LA TEUB » hurla John.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Moriarty essoufflé. Il se tint à la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle et s'exclama :

« Aidez-moi ! Je suis recherché par les keufs, j'vous raconte pas c'est chaud patate ! »

Sherlock jeta un bout de pain à Jim qui était menotté à un radiateur, bout de pain que celui-ci attrapa au vol avec la bouche.

« Je peux avoir du ketchup ? »

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

« Désolée, John a tout mangé. »

En effet, le blond était étalé sur le matelas, et une série de nouveaux petits rots secouait son ventre.

Sherlock tapa dans ses mains.

« On fait un Monopoly™ ? »

Jim entrechoqua ses menottes avec le radiateur.

« Nan Sherly chéri. Les jeux de société sont tellement chiants avec toi » râla le psychopathe.

Greg acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tout en finissant sa bouteille d'oasis tropical.

Sherlock se mit à ramper au sol en direction de Jim. Il avait pris le soin de le foutre en calbut, pour que John se sente moins seul, à poil. Greg refusait catégoriquement d'enlever le moindre de ses vêtements, hormis son blouson. Sherlock s'était foutu torse nu, tentant d'exercer une quelconque attirance sur l'une des trois femelles poilues le fixant depuis une bonne heure.

« Bah on fait quoi ? On va pas se fixer dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! » gueula John entre quelques rots.

Tout à coup, Greg se leva, et, sans raisons valable, hurla : « Je suis Biffleman ! »  
Jim crut mourir de rire tandis que Sherlock caressait réellement le visage de John à l'aide de son engin.

Alors que chacun s'occupait de biffler son partenaire, dans une parodie plutôt extrême de la queue leu leu, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois (ladite porte légèrement malmenée et violée parce-qu'elle voyait, si jamais elle avait des yeux) grinça de blaseitude sur un Anderson hystérique.

« SHERLOCK ! JE SAIS COMMENT TU AS SURVÉCU ! JE SUIS UN GÉNIE BWAHAHAHAHAH...Vous faites quoi ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer vers l'homme. Il lui tendit un sandwich plus que douteux.

« Sandouiche ? »


End file.
